Medabots
The Medabots anime series was adapted from the first two video games, with its robotic combat elements inspired by Plawres Sanshiro. The show is mainly based on Medarot 2, but also references backstory from Medarot 1. Produced by Bee Train, the fifty-two episode series originally aired on TV Tokyo. A thirty-nine episode sequel to the anime series that was produced by Production IG. Both the series are licensed by Nelvana. The Nelvana English dubbed version of Medabots aired on the Fox Kids network and was one of the channel's highest rated new series at the time. Medabots Spirits Medabots Spirits, known as Medarot Damashii (メダロット魂) in Japan, is the second Medabots anime series. It featured Kilobots which are a new, more dangerous type of Medabots. Although technically a separate series, Medabots Spirits is usually referred to as "Medabots season 3" by fans. A major criticism for the show was the removal of several major characters, such as Henry,Koji, and Mr.Referee. Medabot A Medabot (known in Japanese as a Medarot) is a mechanical fictional robot from the Medabots series. These beings are medium-sized robots mainly used for robattling, where these robots battle between themselves as a sport. However they also have other uses other than battling. A Medabot is composed of six parts total. A Tinpet, a Medal, and four other Medaparts: one head, two arms and one pair of legs. Each of these components affects the overall the behaviour of the Medabot. Medaparts Medaparts determines what the Medabot is capable of. In battle, it determines what kind of attacks it is capable of and what kinds of terrains it can better navigate. There are four parts a Medabot must wear in order for it to be completely operative. The head part is where the Medal is stored. So, if the head of a Medabot ceases its functions, the Medal will eject and the Medabot won't be operable anymore. In a battle, the head is the only one that posseses limited attacks. The arm parts, left arm and right arm, determines the other two attacks a Medabot can perform. These parts can perform attacks as long as they're active, or not blocked by another Medabot's attack, and as long as the Medabot itself is operative. The leg parts will determine how fast a Medabot is (even when this speed can also be determined by the part in use, for example, when a Medabot using a laser attack is charging it). It will also determine in what terrain the Medabot moves better and worse. For a Medachange to be performed, all of the parts must be operative or the Medachange won't work. Also, all of the parts must belong to the same Medabot. Kilobot Kilobots (known as Death Medarots in the Japanese version) are a type of Medabot that only appeared in Medabots Spirits. In the video games, there was no difference between Kilobots and regular Medabots. Overview Kilobots are shown to be much more powerful than standard Medabots since they use Ex Medals in place of standard ones. Also unlike regular Medabots the Medals meant for Kilobots have no personality, making them simply machines who will carry out any orders. The Medals also make them mostly immune to Medaforce-based attacks. The Medaforce attack from Metabee only inflicted 1% damage to the Kilobot he was fighting. A Meda using a Kilobot, or a normal Medabot equipped with an Ex Medal, is refered to as a "Rogue Medafighter". This however is due more to Medafighter ignoring the rules of a robattle. Characters Ikki Tenryou His full name is Sukiyaki "Ikki" Tenryou (一騎当千すき焼き天領 Ikkitōsen Sukiyaki Tenryō) in Japan Sukiyaki "Ikki" Tenryou is a lively and easygoing boy, although a bit timid. At first, Ikki is unable to afford a Medabot, but, after finding a medal in a river, he manages to buy an outdated model, which he names Metabee. However, the medal he found appears to be defective, as Metabee is stubborn and disobedient. In spite of this, a strong bond grows between them after several Robattles. Though Ikki is not a full-fledged Medafighter, he gradually matures through the Robattles he engages in. His middle name is Sukiyaki. Metabee Metabee (whose name is a portmanteau of Metal Beetle) is a Medabot belonging to Ikki Tenryou. Metabee is an outdated Beetle-type Medabot, specializing in revolver tactics. He possesses a rare medal that allows him to access the Medaforce. Metabee is known to be quite aggressive and stubborn, and often causes problems due to his headstrong personality. He is often disobedient to his owner Ikki, but he shares a close bond with him, and so, Ikki trusts him deeply. Two of Metabee's catch-phrases are "It's time.... to kiss your bot goodbye!" and "Dude...I rock!". Metabee is yellow and speaks roughly. Category:Browse Category:Anime Category:Medabots Category:Cartoon Category:Television